


Unfortunate

by psykomai (undentifiedlove)



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, South Park AU, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/psykomai
Summary: It was known here on Earth that we weren't able to thrive on our own. It lead to horrible accusations of suicide, murder, insanity or worse. So, the world revolved around groups. We were all assigned to a certain group by birth, your group was to be your friend, your family, and your lovers.People took it to heart that your not aloud to speak to other groups in fear of something bad to happen, so out of pure fear everyone just stayed within their friend groups as much as possible.Different Individuality/Tattoo AU(some shitty au i made mere seconds before writing this fanfic)





	1. Chapter 1

"...It was always known that once you step foot into this world, you were destined to a designated group. It was told with the marking on your wrist, everyone had one. The marking would be similar to others and if so, that was your "buddy." Now, group size was different from each one but no one was ever alone. That's what's so great about this world, with everyone having a shoulder to lean on and no one messing with anyone else we basically avoided things like suicide, insanity, et cetera. Everyone had a friend.

And I want you to have one too, I hope you understand." That was about the fifth my mom gave me that speech and each time I can feel myself getting more anxious. "I kn-know mom. I'm jus-t-t tired from moving- just moving all the time." I turned my gaze from the window over to my mother watching her sigh quietly. " We're doing this for you, Tweek, because we love you and care for your health." I looked over to my dad this time as he pipes up over the wheel, "That's right son, once we find your friend group you'll feel better, like a warm, freshly brewed morning coffee." I become rather paranoid as he gives his attention to the back where I am then the road and wheel and I give out a little screech. "GaH! D-dad the road! P-p-please!" He catches on to what I just trying to signify and turns back around to stare at the road. I sigh in relief as the car becomes silent again other than the clicking of my twitches. I stare back at the symbol on my right wrist and trace over it with my finger. It looked like a silhouette of a bird and in fancy cursive words under it, it spells "west" and let's just say that my family have been over the whole west of the country trying to find the same marking.

"We're here sweetie." I basically jumped out of my seat at the surprise of the sudden outburst of my mom and I squeaked in the process. "Grab your bags in here and head into the house and find your room. I and your dad will get started on unboxing the car since the mover truck isn't here." And with that, she left. It took me several minutes to get out of my thoughts and render her words. I sloppily but quickly undid my seatbelt, grabbed my bags and open the car door in less than a minute. The cold breeze hit my face and I felt the crunch of snow beneath me as I stepped out. When I felt the cold blast of wind again, I ran straight to the house and slammed the door behind me. I looked at the empty house and took in the surrounding. It wasn't as luxurious as the one in Oregon or Utah, but it was definitely better than that cheap one in California. I went upstairs and chose a room like instructed to by my mom and sat my stuff by the door. I planned the layout of my room in my head and I must have gotten so caught up in my scattered thoughts that I didn't hear my dad from behind me. "Ouch! Ah, Tweek hand here?" I jumped and turned shaking like a chihuahua, trying to apologize but my mouth dried up and nothing came out. I gave up trying to apologize and swiftly picked up the heavy boxes that had fallen from his hands. "Thank you, son."

Then he just walked away with the rest of the boxes to another room. "W-what about- gah! I don't know what to do with these!" I tried calling out still holding the boxes, but he seemed to ignore me. Jesus, why the hell was the boxes so heavy anyway? I place the boxes down and took a quick look at them. I almost screamed when I saw the shit load of play magazines in there and immediately slam the box close.  
Frankly, I was now afraid to open the other box and out of habit chewed on my fingernails. I opened the other box with my free hand and felt relieved to see it was just some old scrap and memory books. I pulled out the first one and read the title. "Tweek Tweak: Ages 1-8" I turned to the first page about to read it out loud what it had to say when suddenly my face was ambushed with something soft. I fell backward onto the ground and threw the book down to take off what was thrown at me which turned to be a hoodie. "Agh! Y-you could have suffocated me! Oh god, what if it did what if-" My parent cut me off which was relatively not new here but it still made me feel like they never listened to me. "Tweek, Me and your father think that you should... Walk around the town and try and find a group of your own." My heart thumped fast just at the thought of it. Going into the town alone?! What if some crazy group jumped out and tried to pickpocket me and stole something important. This world may not have murders and all that shit like it use to be but people still were greedy and broke into homes and stole from people.

"GAH! NO! I-I I can't do that! There are too many groups of people-" Once again, I got interrupted. "We picked this town as our next stop because it's small and not crowded. No one is going to steal anything from you and if you still feel queazy about it then you can take nothing with you! But you'll be fine, you need a little time for yourself as well. To get used to the place."

I took a deep breath and nodded. These were my parents but that was all. They weren't my friends and since this world is revolved around are markings that technically makes me not capable friends with my parents. They have a different sign. The only reason they keep me around and talk to me is that they have to, that's how parenting works here I guess. I never understood it but I'm just going with how the world wants it too. "Great! Put on some good clothing it's cold out there, Tweek. We'll be here unpacking just be back by sundown." My dad spoke and they fled out of my new bedroom. I got up from where I was sitting at and walked over to a long mirror that was resting on the wall. I looked at my figure--black basketball shorts with red all-stars, a baggy light blue sweater, and very messy, tangled hair. Not to mention that I was shaking violently where it made me question my own health for once. "Gahh, I need coffee. This too much pressure." I mumbled it a bit louder than I wanted to but my parents weren't present so it didn't matter much anyway. I threw the hoodie that my mother threw and tried to kill me with and replaced my shorts with some jeans that looked more like skinny jeans in honesty. I attempted to brush my hair but flipped out when I brushed too hard and pulled out a bit too much hair. I decided to just pin my bangs back with some Bobby pins that I found in a bag so my hair looked decent.

I thought about bringing my shoulder bag full of shit that I felt was important but the thoughts of someone stealing it came and I left it in the closest in my room, nice and hidden. I headed straight to the kitchen hoping the coffee machine was unpacked but sadly wasn't. My mother probably noticed this too and came over to my side with her wallet. "I heard there was a Harbucks a couple blocks away, maybe you can get some drinks there. Here's some money." I took it into both of my hands staring at the twenty dollar bill before slipping it into the hoodie's pocket. "Now go have some fun and don't come back till you bring back friends!" She psychically started pushing me out of the house before I could protest. The warmth of the home suddenly dissipated and was soon replaced with the freezing air of the opened outside. Even with a hoodie and shirt combined, I could still feel the icy air cool my warm skin. Right away it gave me shivers and I stuck my hands in the pockets of the hoodie, gripping the money in the process, in attempt to stay warm. It took me a minute before I started walking, it felt weird walking the lonely streets alone. It felt strange because it was abnormal to see someone just walking around alone, everyone was always with a group and if not they eventually do get back to their groups.

I wouldn't say I'm ashamed of being alone for already 16 years, it actually felt like an accomplishment. "16-year-old boy lives on Earth for 16 years all alone with no group." Sure that one hasn't happened yet to anybody else.

I pull my right hand out and look at the silhouetted dove, wings open and everything. "Jesus Christ," I mumble the words out on accident and frown. I sure as hell hope this town is what I need because I'm sick and tired of being alone.


	2. Chapter Two

My body seemed to be slowly getting used to the nipping cold air around me. It was probably for the best anyways, I have a feeling that my mom is set on staying here longer than other places. They have been pretty desperate to get me somewhere fit plus they were only 30 ish or more minutes away from Denver where they found more friends of theirs. I looked up from the sidewalk to look around where I was, and I'm going to plain up say that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and was lost at this point.

I clenched my teeth trying to keep my panicking squeaks in but failed anyway. I was sure that I was dead there but fortunately, I heard distant chattering and followed where the source was. Where there were voices, there were people so I must be close to town. I swiftly turned a corner to immediately curse at myself, in a loud manner not to mention, when I bumped harshly into someone. I felt relieved that it wasn't a girl but my face still immensely flushed up when I backed away trying to get my balance back calmly as possible.

We stared at each other for a second and I was able to take in a couple features of him. He was definitely taller than me, stormy blue eyes that match his outfit, and well-kept raven hair and before I could do anything myself, the guy grunted and pushed through me continuing to walk with his crew towards the neighborhood I was just walking through myself. I'm used to people not saying anything like thank you or sorry like said it wasn't their fault. I wasn't in their group so they have no right to talk to me. I wasn't able to see his wrist because of the jacket but the luck of it matching was not likely anyway.

I didn't have the time to see what the other people in that group looked like and I didn't want to look back because I didn't want to seem like a weirdo that disobeyed our rules of living or something. I made sure to be more careful walking through the town to my destination though. The whole time my head was wrapped around that guy... I ended up unconsciously hitting my head to get rid of the thoughts in the process getting a couple weird looks from people. My face heated up more and I finally just ran towards the Harbucks. It was luckily in eye view and the run wasn't too long but it was enough to make me pant. I wasn't use to exercising and actually despised it. When I enter the warm shop I first noticed the place didn't have a cashier desk and I sighed with relief. It was one of those types of places. I found a smile creeping up my face as I sat in a booth, far away as possible to humankind. When I meant by it was one of these types of places I meant it discouraged socializing beyond your group. All you had to do here was take a paper that had a list of menu items, you checked off the ones you wanted and placed it close to the edge of the table. The waiter would take the paper, come back with your stuff and then you paid.

I selected a black coffee and then vanilla bean coffee for the stroll home. I stared at my hands that rested on the table fiddling with my fingers being that I didn't have a possession of a phone to occupy me while I waited for my coffee. The cafe itself was warmer than outside and I found myself rolling up my sleeves. Thoughts crept into my head and I began to feel panicked when I couldn't even keep my feet still. I looked like some phone that got blown up with texts nonstop. It didn't help that I wasn't the only person in the shop an I felt so many eyes on me like they were judging me because I was just sitting there all alone. A damn panic attack, out of any time you decided to form now. I felt more stress than I did when I got here in the first place and those damn thoughts of that guy were coming back! Damn its mind, why the hell do you keep on thinking of that guy!?

My head shot up and my shaking seized for only seconds when I heard the nearby giggling of girls. I scanned the room and stared over at a group of girls. They were all staring at me, but why? I looked behind me through the clear glass window to make sure they weren't staring at some other person but no one stood beyond the glass. I looked back to the group of girls who were still staring at me. I already felt uneasy and was viciously biting my lower lip to the point of bleeding. They just stared nothing else, there were a couple moments where a girl whispered to another but that was all. "Ummm..." I managed to get out only that before I retreated back my words knowing that I shouldn't talk to them.

Finally, a girl seemed to catch the awkward staring contest and gave a small pat on her forehead before giggling. She came out of the crowd of girl and pulled up her wrist with what looked like roses and a perfume looking type of bottle on it. It took me a couple minutes to actually understand what the hell this curled blonde haired girl wanted. They want to know if I match, you fucking moron! I shake my head of my thoughts and raise my wrist with a frown. I knew that we weren't matching and it made me frankly quite upset because, from the way these girls were acting, they probably thought I was cute or something! I don't know the real reason but either-way it wasn't destined to be. A loud 'aw' fell over the large crowd and they all seemed pretty upset over this too but I noticed half of them seemed almost afraid. Was it my wrist, or was it something around me? Jesus Christ, please tell me!

The blonde and emerald-eyed girl that had shown her wrist towards me seemed a bit nerve-wracked and hesitant about something and with each second I felt my twitches become more and more rapid. She waved the group of girls off to go outside the shop and in a rushed pace she scribbled something onto a napkin before walking over to where I sat and placing the napkin gently on the table. The last thing I heard from her before she left was a hushed "sorry." My heart skipped a beat when she had said that. I turned the napkin around gulped as I read off the sloppily written sentences that said as follow: that sign of yours is going make you go through hell. I stared at this for good five seconds before I didn't feel like looking at that napkin anymore or holding it at all. At this point, I just wanted to get back to my safe room, fuck this place. I've never felt so freighted in my whole lifespan. Jesus Christ!

I felt a small ball of joy when my order came in mere seconds after this encounter with this girl and I swiftly paid the guy not caring that I overpaid it. I took the coffees and dashed the hell out of that store. My breath hitched when I saw the same group, with that damned blue chullo hat guy, only a couple feet away. I didn't want to deal with this pressure, these weird feelings, and especially with this still cold shitty weather.

I felt a wave of happiness as I approached my humble new home after minutes later of avoiding contact with others. I shut the door quite harshly and the noise of the slam echoed through the house. I went to the kitchen right away when my mother called from in there asking if I found some friends yet. I hadn't noticed till my mother had told me, but tears were tainted on my face. "I don't want to be here anymore. Gah! It's too m-much pressure, ev-everyone hates m-me, and and I ACK no! Let's leave. PLEASE." My words seemed scrambled and I couldn't think straight. "Tweek, calm down. You're just having a little mental break down. Did you have some coffee, dear?" Maybe she was right maybe she wasn't, either way, I shook my head in disagreement. She took one of the coffee's that I sat down minutes ago and handed it back to me. "You'll be fine Tweek, head up to your room and calm yourself. maybe once you go to school for a couple of days you'll feel much better about this town. I think this is the one, don't you think so too?" She gave me a quick hug and shooed me to my room.

I tug on my hair as I gulped the nice bitter taste of coffee down my throat. My bed was already set up in there so I sat upon it trying to calm myself down, going into my own world. It didn't strike me earlier but that guy I bumped into was sure to be around my age so that only meant one thing. I was going to see him again. I couldn't tell just yet if that was a good or bad sign but right now I paid no attention to it.

Sleep soon took over my body, something I don't get often, and I don't think I want to get up from it anytime soon because I knew that in two days I'd be sent to be along other people to learn boring shit and start the most awkward days of my life.

———————-•-——————— 

{1714 words}


	3. Chapter Three

"GAH- AhhhHHh!" I breathed harshly in and out for air as I shot up from my slumber in a panic from what I can only think is a nightmare. It was a curse to not be able to remember what I specifically dreamed of but from what I can grasp on is it wasn't anything good.

Oh god, what if it wasn't a dream and those stupid gnomes came back to tinker with my brain?! Gah, what if they already programmed something in my brain to make me so worried all the time.

"That's to much pressure man!" The words slipped out of my lips and I started to grab ahold of my hair like I always do when I get frightened. The pain from the yanking seemed to always calm myself down but I guess I sometimes get carried away and pull too hard. I still remember that one year I pulled too hard and wore a beanie for a whole month because I became paranoid that there was a bald spot.

I sat on my unsheeted bed for a couple minutes before pulling my gaze at the alarm clock that sat on my bedroom floor. Two thirty AM, damn it and I don't feel tired anymore.

I got out of my covers and threw a jacket over my pajamas which consisted of grey sweatpants and a baggy tank top. The house was extremely colder than it should be but I didn't complain, I've never to shut my mouth around here. It was respectful I guess.

Whenever I woke up I always craved a cup of coffee but alas there were no packets or things to make coffee in the kitchen yet. Luckily, though, I found that extra Harbucks coffee sitting in the refrigerator. It was cold but a couple seconds in the microwave would do. 

I stared blankly out the kitchen window seeing it was still rather dark. I knew I'd regret this when I step outside but I already felt cooped up enough in this house and thought that a small stroll in the dark would be refreshing.

I used to do it all the time when we lived over in Utah for a year so what's so different here?

I took my coffee and put it in a thermos of mine, throwing on my shoes, and open the front door quietly. It didn't surprise me that it was much cooler at night, I rather expected it and at the moment the coldness numbing my skin felt memorizing.

I shut the door quietly as I did when I opened and turned around still standing on the porch. Now that I took some thoughts to it, I wasn't really sure where I wanted to walk to. Oh yeah, there was a bridge somewhere around here I remember passing through it when we headed in.

It took quite some walking before I finally made it to the place and I had already drunk the whole entirety of the coffee. I placed the thermos on the ground before going to the ledge and peering over, I had wondered if there was a little area under the bridge like the one back in my hometown. With luck, I saw one on the other side of the bridge.

I made haste jumping over the side and slowly sliding down the steep trudge but being the clumsy fool I was, it didn't take too long for me to fall over. More than once to say that matter. I made it down there okay with only a couple scratches on my bare, cold hands.

I sat on the cemented ground and cupped my hands together for warmth and then just stared at the peaceful water merely inches away. I scooted closer to the water now close enough to dip my hand in it.

I found these areas quite smoothing, it's cut off to the world and no one really cares that you're under here. At least that's my understanding for the couple years now. I tend to take a book or something to occupy myself, I did this a lot during breaks or over the weekend when my parents would kick me out of the house. At least when I was still back in my hometown and we didn't start traveling everywhere.

"Are you gonna jump in?" The voice was so loud and startling it made me basically shriek and fall into the icy cold water. If there wasn't a poorly made fence there for guidance and for me the grasp, I probably would of fell in. I could of drown.

I took a deep breath before turning around seeing a person peeking their head down from above on the bridge. "You okay? Man, I didn't mean to startle you.." I decided not to respond, what if he was some sort of killer?! What if he's here to take me away and sell me for money or worse experiment on me! Gah! What if-

"Geez, don't take so terrified chill out. I'm Kenny, I take it your new here.." He held out his hand probably expecting me to take it. I shook my head and stared at him, I could tell that I was shaking pretty badly because of the rattling of the fence that I was holding to dear life. "I- I d-d-don't know-w you- How do I even- W-whaaat if we're not th-the s-same?? Gah!"

He stood back, thank god! But then, then he just started laughing. I took this chance to stand up and at least look somewhat intimidating. Though, the guy stood two inches taller than me. Jesus Christ! This whole town was full of giants or something!

"You really into all that gibberish? Dude, I'm talking to you right now and do you see lightning striking me or me getting some brutal punishment? No, but like it'll even matter to me if so."

I looked at him curiously at his wording, how does it not matter if you're in a life or death situation?! Of course, it should fucking matter. He seemed to get what I was thinking about and he just sat down leaning against the cement pillar that kept the bridge stable. "Don't worry about what I said. What's your name?"

He stared at me with these pure crystal blue eyes, it sort of reminded me of the chullo guy except Kenny's were so much clearer. My mouth didn't dare to open, I peered around to make sure that it was just this guy and not some cult that was fooling me so that they can beat me up or something for hanging with this Kenny guy.

"T-t-t-twee-k-k." My voice was barely audible and with the amount of stuttering in it, I was surprised that he could even hear me. "T-t-t-tweek-k huh?" "A-a-re-e yo-you mockinnng me..?" I slightly yelled out and bit my lip to keep any curses from slipping. "Oh shit! Sorry, is that how you normally speak? I thought you were just nervous."

He must have been embarrassed 'cause I saw him look away with a slightly redder face. "I-I-it's f-fine. It's hap-pend-d b--before." I sat down, my feet were getting tired of standing so long. He hadn't replied back yet and it seemed that silence was creeping over the two of us.

"So, you're going to attend the High School here, right?" I was getting used to the silence so it was no surprise that I jumped at his question. When I wrap my head around the question I nodded in agreement. "Cool. Oh uh, could I see your wrist? Never did get to see it, maybe I can give you a heads up on your group."

I still didn't understand why this guy was being so nice to me, but you know what this is the most I've ever gotten to talk to someone so I didn't mind him being around. I felt comfortable with him honestly. I scooted over closer to him and rolled up my sleeve to show off my marking. The Moonlight was just perfectly lined up to shine up a top of the both of us so it seemed much easier to see the silhouetted dove.

I heard him quietly mumble under his breath as he inspected my wrist marking. "Hm... It's a bird right here.... silhouette instead of colored.... and- huh?" That 'huh' didn't seem so promising. "W-what?!" "Well, I mean this actually sorta lines up with a group in our school but... the west. I don't understand that part." He let go of my hand and leaned against the pillar in such a calming way.

"W-what do you mean?! Gah, I finally have a group to be with or..??" I was really hopeful but Kenny's face said the opposite. He puckered his lips and furrowed his brows. "Well, not exactly. I've never seen them have any wording on theirs so this is kinda... weird."

"Oh..." I started down on the ground. Don't cry Don't cry Don't... I sniffed and blinked my eyes to keep the water from spilling. I was so close...

"H-hey, come on now. Don't cry there's still a way." I look up at him instantly and fought back the tears. "I don't know how long it'll save you but you can apply some of this.." He took out a bottle full of the skin colored stuff and handed it to me. "It's uhm, foundation. Just put some over the west thing and it should cover it as well as it can." I held the bottle in my hand and stared at it. How the hell is this going to do that?!

"Here, I'll show you. I've done this a couple times already." He took the bottle and squeezed some out onto my wrist. He rubbed it in softly, spreading it to blend in. I felt my face get red and turned away to cool down.

When I looked back, I looked at the marking and I couldn't even see the cursive 'west' word. "H-hey! I-I-it w-worked!'' I heard the soft chuckle of Kenny and the shuffling of feet. When I notice him towering over me, I swiftly got to my feet with him.

"Wellll, it's getting about that time where everyone wakes up so I'm going to head home." I stared up at him and watch his form walk away from me. Before he left I decided to ask him a question that was haunting my mind."W-wait! Are we.... are we friends now...?" 

 

He stared back and smiled with such a wide, cute grin. "Sure! If that's what you want."

———————-•-———————

{1856 words}


	4. Chapter Four

I held my head in my hand close as the pounding of my head worsened from the lack of sleep last night. My nice couple days off of school had ended and I was expected to go to school in a few hours. I was still in my pajamas, sitting in my bed with my body leaning against the wall. My room spoke volume now since I took the time to decorate it yesterday instead of going out again. The long mirror was now on my closet door, I had some posters and strings with photos lined my walls above my bed and desk. Not to mention, my desk was now littered with different things. I had a lot of hobbies because of the whole, isolated from the world thing. I had boxes of legos and those weird magnet put together shit. My desk drawers were scattered with just tons of art shit my parents had bought me to help me keep distracted but I don't even use half the stuff in there. I also had clay and sculpting kits but alas, the story follows the art supplies as well. I had other bedroom needed things like drawers and also had somehow trashed my room with clothes and dirty plates and mugs. The only thing I hadn't set up yet was my tv and gaming systems.

I tried to but all the expensive things and wires were freaking me out and I didn't want to screw up and just mess up all my electronics.

To say the least, my room felt more presentable.

After taking a good gaze around my room, the headache subsided and I was back to Earth. My room was still dark and I didn't plan to open the blinds anytime soon fearing that the sudden brightness would end up giving me another headache. I wasn't planning to feel even more miserable than I plan to for my first day of school.

After debating, I got out of bed and it dressed in something tidy. Some shirt and flannel with pants seemed like the agenda today. Peering at the mirror as I slipped on some All-Stars, I still felt a little sloppy-looking. I grunted as I tried to button up the flannel seeing if it'd look better but ended up looking worse as the buttons didn't align so I undid them again.   
I didn't dare to brush my hair again, (I brushed it yesterday after a shower anyway) so I slicked back my bangs, popped a couple pins, and decided to just push the rest of my hair in a hair tie. Presentable, I guess.

I opened the closet once more and reached into the back for the bookbag. I made sure that everything was present; I had my notebook and pencils with pens, burner phone, favorite books, harbucks gift cards, and some gum packs. Perfect.   
I threw some Bobby pins in just in case and threw the strap over my shoulder.

My mother and father still had their jobs in Denver so it was no surprise to see them gone already. Luckily, the coffee maker was up and ready to go for a new brew so I went ahead and made some for my thermos.

I checked to make sure I had everything as I walked to the front door and throw on a jacket. Of course, since I was wearing a flannel too the fucking sleeves rolled up and it bugged me. I was fixing them until I stopped in my steps as I stared at my wrist.

"W-west.." I had mumbled it not knowing but it was about to trigger the thoughts of the night two days ago. My thoughts went directly to the foundation and then back to Kenny. I felt my breath go short as the thoughts raked up my skin. 'Does he go to this school? Will I see him again? What if he's lost interest in me. What if he really doesn't want to be my friend.' I try to shake the thoughts away as I ran back to my room to grab the foundation. It took a couple layers before I finally was able to cover the cursive west up but even then I hadn't noticed till now how different the color was to my actual skin. It was a lot darker. Again, I just try and forget about it and push my sleeve back down. I'll only be showing it once, it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Finally, I was out of the house and was heading towards the school. I tried to not drink up all of the coffee so I could have it for at least half of the school day. The neighborhood was surprisingly very quiet at this hour but I could tell that I was close to the school once I saw crowds.

I set my gaze to the ground at this point trying to avoid any contact, I mean it's not the most common thing to have a new kid around your school so I guess I understand why some crowds would whisper, snicker and awe. I wasn't too fond of this attention though and made me uncomfortable if anything. Those violent shakes were coming back and I was gripping to the strap of my bookbag like no other.

I was luckily saved when I got to the school from a familiar face pouncing to my side in a side tackle. Of course, it's didn't help me in my current condition by it made me feel a bit better knowing I didn't have to walk these halls alone.

"Hey, t-t-twe-eeek~"

"Hi, erm, Kenn--ny."

He snickers knowing that I let in from his mockery. "So, the first day of schooling here. You excited to see your new group?"

Shit. I forgot that he told me about that. I almost feel as though its fake or maybe I'm just in a state of Cloud Nine that everything feels too good to be true.

"Y-yeah. I can't believe I finally f-found my group.." I thought for a moment as I question who possibly had the silhouetted doves like mine till suspicion crept on me. I remembered the night under the bridge with him, had he ever shown his own marking?

I must have been staring at his wrist as he stifled a laugh and replied something along the lines, "I'll explain later" in a murmur. 

He nods with still a smile and then pulls up his hood from his jacket and making his way down the hall. My ticks were coming back from the anxiety, this was a bit nerve-wracking. 

I followed him since I had nowhere else to go and wandering off by myself will most likely make me end up in a panic and eyes all over me. I was just nervous, nervous of meeting other doves, bumping into blue chullo, and the crowds of hallways. I tried my best to stay behind Kenny, my hands now together and popping my knuckles out of habit. I kept my head low and bit my cheek trying to hold in any small squeaks. I didn't want to grab any attention. It felt so different walking the halls of a school with someone. 

At the moment, I caught a glimpse of Kenny peering behind him looking at me, probably to make sure I was still following him. "You need to hold onto my hand or some shit? You're shaking like a leaf there." 

"Ngh, n-o I'm- I'm f-fine."

I took a deep breath in and out and looked up trying to look more manly. Although, I felt that it may have been a mistake as I crumbled a bit from seeing the same crowds of girls from the harbucks. They didn't notice me at first but then the Blonde chick looked up and looked my way. 

I swiftly looked away and try to keep my cool but I had an urge to look back and lo and behold she was still gazing. She gave a small wave with a weak smile before going back to her conversation with her friends. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sheepishly smiled and coward back to Kenny's side. 

"Who is the group.. over there?" 

He hummed a 'hm' before looking behind at the group where the blonde girl stood with till a light bulb went off. "Oh, the rosy perfume chicks? Yeah, they're like the popular slutty group I guess you can say. Every group here knows them mostly because they're always checking every guy out. They all have boyfriends and if they don't, well they probably will get one pretty soon." He whistled a tune before continuing his small introduction to the 'Rosy perfume chicks.' "Even went out with one of them till the "magic ended," if you know what I mean." I shook my head not fully grasping what he's trying to conduct. "You know the whole, connected bond shit?" He stopped in his tracks looking at me with complete disbelief when I still shook my head no.

"Heh, you've never fallen in love? Found that perfect someone? How you're eyes just glow up after staring into that person's eyes for a good while. Wow, that sucks dude. everyone has experienced that here in this school already in some way. "

My brows furrow as I feel a bit empty inside. I've looked at someone before and feel good, I've fallen in love. This guy's just saying bullshit. 

"I've fallen in love!"

"No. You haven't. You haven't truly felt love, just yet."

"W-well. How do you fall in love??!"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Maybe you'll learn it someday. Someone will teach you, it's not my responsibility." 

"That's unfair.."

He rolls his eyes and continues walking again. "Trust me, stut, I've already given this lecture to a ton of people."

I sigh and tense up my shoulders, keeping my head down again. I kept following Kenny in somewhat silence, as my ticks were still going off, till we stopped in front of an empty classroom.

Kenny abruptly swings the door open and steps in giving me some space to peering around the corner to look in. "Well, this is it."

I take a moment to take in the surrounding people. In the room were four people, two that stood out were yelling at each other from across the room. There was a red-head who was screaming and dodging spiraling objects from this other rounded guy with a cyan puff-ball beanie. Another guy with a blue beanie was leaning on a desk chair yelling at them to stop fighting and breaking shit. The last person in the room was over at the window peering around, they peered behind the mat the fighting a couple times but didn't seem to want to be apart of it. He had a scar down his eye and blond hair like me but more well kept. Kenny stepped in and yelled out "I'm heree~" before forcing a hug with the cyan hat guy which he replied with a push and yelling out something like "Don't be a fucking faggot Kenny, I ain't touching you with a ten-foot pole with that matter. You probably have fucking AIDS or some shit-" The guy kept on hurling insults but Kenny just kept on laughing. 

I sink back staying outside for a second, was this really my group? I started popping my knuckles and shutting my eyes, I wasn't sure if I even fit in this group. 

"Hey, Stut, get in here!" Kenny slings himself out the door and instantaneously scares the living shit out of me. 

"Gah, f-fuck why'd you scare me!" 

"The group wants to meet you. That's why I brought you here."

I grumbled and furrowed my brows, I couldn't just back out right here. I finally found the doves, I found where I belong. "Mm.. okay." I held tight to my arm as I walked in and almost at the same time all four of those kids were together talking till I showed; then they all were staring my way.   
Kenny stepped to my side and patted my shoulder and firmly gripped it leaving me to tense up and mutter out squeaks. "Guys, meet Tweek. Tweek, meet the gang. Kyle, Stan, Butters, Cartman, and moi" he said pointing at each person.

...

"Well, show em' your hand stut." I blinked a couple times before obliging and rolled up my sleeves to show the four doves and the cursive west, which was a bit visible from the makeup rubbing off.   
"Oh sweet dude, I've never seen that one!" Kyle said coming closer to analyze my wrist. It caught me by surprise and I yank my hand back to my side, "w-what do you mean? D-don't you have th-the same?" The fat kid began laughing obnoxiously as I became more confused. "Are you seriously that dumb?! No! We all have different fucking symbols idiot, we're called the un-" Right then and there Kenny pulled down the guy's hat over his face and shove him out of the group circle.

"He doesn't need to know that yet asshat." My brows furrow and I could feel my muscles tense. I should have known better. "S-so none of you have the same m--mark.."

(Kyle) "Great, now you made the kid cry, fatass."   
Am I crying?   
(Eric) "Shut up Kyle! isn't my problem that he's a retarded crybaby!"   
I am stupid, aren't I?   
(Ken) "Cartman stop, this isn't how I wanted this to go."   
He's not really my friend, is he?   
(Stan) "Then you should not have brought him, Kenny. Kyle and I told you after Butters, no one else! No more! Now Cartman made this kid confused and probably going to tattle tell on our club and have us separated or something."

"I-I have t-t-to go."   
I can't stand being here anymore.  
"Wait, tweek!" I could hear Kenny calling out but I continued to ignore it. I should have known that I just wasn't meant to have friends.

I skipped the first period, It didn't matter anyway. I sat at the back of the school sniffling my tears away. It was damn cold and depressing back here and I felt like a teen girl who just got dumped for the first time. I tucked my head under my arms and just left myself to my thoughts. It wasn't too soon that I heard the crunching of snow, of someone walking close. At first, I thought it would be Kenny but to my surprise, I saw three people in the way distances. The blue chullo and his friends. I froze in fear as they walked around the yard, but seemed to have not yet noticed me.   
Yet again I hear footsteps but it was odd, these footsteps are a lot closer to someone else was obviously here and I knew who. I look to the side and there he was, Kenny, staring down at me with hood up and hands in pockets. "You mind if I join?"   
I stood quietly for a while before shrugging and looking back towards the yard. "What you thinking about over there?" I didn't say much other than a glance his way and we sat in silence before he spoke up for the third try. "So, you've met the bow gang." I look at him a bit more intrigued. "Heh, there we go, caught your attention now."   
"What's the bow gang?" Kenny raised a brow before smirking my way. "Well, let's sum it up this way. Every school has there cliques, right? Well, the bow gang is quite like the rose perfume girls. They're the popular guys slash hotties of the school. They have a lot of other cliques too of course; the nerds, goths, class clowns, stoners, etc."   
I looked at him once more in a way that showed that something was missing and he knew exactly what I was to ask next and was preparing himself. "Then what clique are you in— I mean that we're in?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if would call us a legal group. Most call us The Unfortunate, the ones who just didn't click, but I see us as more. I see us as a rebellion group."

It made sense, The Unfortunates, maybe I was made to be here. I looked back up towards the bow gang and sighed. "What else do you know? About t-them?" Kenny slumped back against the wall and stared up at the sky. "Well, I know Their names. The letterman is Clyde, the black guy is Token, and blue jacket is Craig. I think there are a couple more dudes in there but not sure. Mostly know about the perfume girls if I had to admit..."   
At that point, I dazed out from the conversation as I focused on the name Craig. So, blue chullo's name is Craig. Huh.

I wasn't listening to Kenny at all anymore after a mention of "look in their eyes" because of how focus I became, it took a nudge from my buddy beside me to knock me out of my trance.

"Did you hear any of that?" I shook my head no. "What'd you s--say?" He just smirked and got up. "Heh, it's nothing."   
"No, seriously. What'd y-you say?" I stood up frantically looking for an answer. "Like I said," he rested a hand on my shoulder, "its nothing. Now come on we got 2nd period together." He pushed me into a teasingly tone and walked away. I took the time to get one last look at the bow gang and oddly enough found myself in a small eye-lock with the letterman, Clyde. The guy didn't take long took look back his own way and saying something to the other two. Afterwards, Token seemed to smack Clyde lightly on the head whereas Craig was shaking his head.   
I grunted in so much confusion and turned myself to jog back to Kenny's side.

Period 2, finally to be apart of a class where im not alone. I'm not alone anymore.

———————-•-———————

{3126}

**Author's Note:**

> ———————-•-———————  
> There's a shit ton of rambling in these chapters and I'm sorry for that. I came up with this AU right of the top so it's sort of confusing. It sort of relates to the eye color of your soulmate au but not really. Hopefully, anyone who reads this basically gets the gist of it.
> 
> there, i've edited this with grammarly lite so i got some grammar correction but im sure there is still some mistakes. So, if you see one please alert me about it and I'll get on it!  
> 


End file.
